


I've had better

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 8k Followers Gif Celebration [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Crack, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by GIFs, Winchester Family - Freeform, family crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: @myinconnelly1 submitted: Can you use this gif with Dean and an original female character or “reader” for your 8k follower celebration. Maybe with the line “At least the sex was good” It can be NSFW or SFW whatever you want.





	I've had better

You read the magazine in your hands with a lazy look on your face, your feet on Sam’s lap while your twin read a book. The two of you were alone: Dean was somewhere you didn’t know where since earlier that evening, probably a bar, and had left the bunker for you two.

“I’m going to bed,” you told him when you felt sleep crippling into you, walking to him and kissing his temple. “G'night.”

He was ready to answer, but the two of you stopped to look up when Dean entered the room. He was bloody and beaten, as well as with minus a shirt, but had a huge smile on his face.

“Please tell me there’s a good explanation to that,” you requested and he chuckled.

“Well…” he pondered. “It’s a good one.”

You turned back to him and Sam sighed, closing his book.

“So,” he chuckled. “There was this very hot girl.”

_Oh God, that was going to end up badly._

“We had a couple of drinks,” he continued. “Kissed here and there, and she invited me to her place.”

Sam shifted on his place slowly, and he could see how he was bracing himself to hear the story.

“And she was… Really hot,” he reassured the two of you. “So we were on her bed, having sex. It was awesome, and he just knew exactly what she was doing, and I swear to you that I was ready to go for round two.”

You waited silently, holding back from reminding him that this was a bit of too much information, and he shrugged.

“Well, her husband showed up.”

Sam let out a sound filled with something you couldn’t actually identify.

“Really, Dean?”

Your older brother shrugged.

“You really fought her husband?” you stared at him, surprised. “Dean!”

“I had to defend myself,” he reminded you.

You sighed.

“Alright, Dean,” you stood up. “At least the sex was good, right?”

You just stared at you and you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“ _Right_?”

“Meh,” he made an annoyed face. “I’ve had better.”


End file.
